With the development of Internet and informatization, electronic products have become a necessity in people's daily life. Now the shapes of electronic products have slowly become homogenized, basically giving the appearance of a bar-phone. Moreover, due to different usage scenarios, when people want to get a good user experience, there is a conflict between the size of a display screen of an electronic product and the volume of the electronic product itself. For example, an electronic product with a small volume is easy to carry, but inevitably the size of its display screen is small, which influences watching experience, and consequently reduces the user experience.
Now, a flexible screen, that is capable of being bended, has been produced in mass, and it can be used as the display screen of the electronic product to solve the conflict between the size of the display screen of the electronic product and the volume of the mobile terminal. As such, the problem to be solved is how to realize a bigger display screen in the same volume of the mobile terminal by a deformable characteristic of the flexible display screen in the electronic product, and provide a better service for users.